


【双言日常（？）】检查

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 我没开车！（假的）





	【双言日常（？）】检查

**Author's Note:**

> 我没开车！（假的）

【双言日常（？）】检查  
————分割线————  
言和迷迷糊糊地坐起身，柔软的被子顺着赤裸的身体滑下，转头看看四周，好像是黑言的房间。  
“早上好。”黑言端着盘子用手肘打开了房门，看见睡眼迷蒙地坐在床上的言和笑了笑，走到床头将冒着热气的饭菜放好。  
“一直睡到现在，我早饭都白买了。”黑言伸手揉了揉言和凌乱的白发，后者眯着眼睛不留痕迹地蹭了蹭黑言的掌心。  
“老板我饿了。”言和像是习惯了一丝不挂，也没想要拉被子遮一遮自己，伸手拉着黑言的衣袖撒娇。  
“要喂？”黑言侧着身子坐在床边，言和直接靠了上来，点了点头张嘴等喂。  
“多大的人了，不觉得羞。”黑言无奈地笑了笑，挖了口饭吹了吹将勺子塞进了言和嘴里。  
“唔……老板你折腾我几天了，你觉得我还有力气吗。”言和抬了抬无力的胳膊，身上密布的痕迹无声地控诉着黑言。  
“你这么一说我到想起来了，马上吃完去检查身体。”黑言伸手摸了摸言和颈侧浅浅的牙印，见对方吃痛地缩了缩脖子有些心疼。  
“我这个样子……能去医院？”言和张开双臂，气鼓鼓地看着黑言。  
“我来检查就行了，你乖乖吃饭，我去放水。”黑言将手里薄荷色的瓷碗放在言和手上，起身走向浴室。  
手艺不错。言和咬着勺子打量着瓷盘里的菜，看了看手里的碗发现标签还贴在外侧，一看就是新买的。  
话说老板这态度转变我该高兴还是恐慌。言和一想到前两天在小黑屋里的黑言就没由来地打了个寒颤，不过是乖乖做只小猫在她怀里睡了一晚连饭都愿意喂了，言和觉得有些不可思议。  
不过言和大概是不会知道自己蜷成一团缩在黑言怀里，小心翼翼地抓着她胸前的衣服，紧闭着眼睛颤抖地说“老板我错了，身上好痛。”的模样有多让人心疼了。  
反正黑言是觉得自己有点做过头了，虽然言和色气的模样黑言很喜欢，但是这样有活力会撒娇的样子黑言觉得才是言和。  
“老板我吃饱啦。”言和朝浴室的方向喊了声，没得到黑言的回应，转头发现床头柜上有一部套着黑底白字一个“言”的手机壳，心想应该是黑言的便胆子大地伸手拿过来偷看。  
……好帅。言和按开手机，发现屏保是一张西装照，并没有拍脸，但言和还是通过整理领带的骨节分明的手认出了照片的主人，很帅是真的，手好看也是真的，但一想到这人对自己做的事和这双手在身上游走的感觉，言和还是脸红着低下头。  
没密码诶。言和划了下屏幕发现直接打开了，有些惊喜，然后在看见壁纸后迅速按灭了手机。  
这人不怕被人发现啊！？言和看着黑下去的屏幕，脑子里难以控制地闪过被当成壁纸的自己——不知道什么时候在小黑屋里拍的自己赤裸的背部。  
“被发现了啊，偷看我手机不好哦~”黑言不知道什么时候出现在床边，看见言和满脸通红地抓着自己手机勾了勾嘴角。  
“你的壁纸……我……”言和猛地抬头，想要质疑却说不出口。  
“看来你还没来得及看相册啊。”黑言坏笑着拿回自己的手机放在一边，“有空一起看看？”  
“哇啊啊啊——黑言你个流氓！”言和耳根子都红了，抬手就用枕头去打黑言。  
“咳咳，言和。”黑言也不挡，咳嗽两声用严肃的语调喊了言和的名字。  
好，我怂行了吧。言和瞬间收回了手气鼓鼓地抱着枕头，说白了还是怕黑言。  
“真乖，去洗澡吧。”黑言满意地笑了笑，将被子里的人打横抱起向浴室走去。  
言和被温柔地放进了装满水的浴缸，温热的水瞬间让言和放松下来，这两天一直浑身黏腻，言和也不管黑言了舒舒服服地泡在里面。  
“别睡过去了，不然会晕的。”黑言见言和眯着眼睛一副要睡过去的样子，戴好塑胶手套拍了拍她的脸。  
“听话，把嘴张开。”黑言单膝跪在浴缸边，抬着言和的下巴说道。  
“啊~”言和回想起黑言说要给自己检查身体，眨巴眨巴眼睛乖乖张开了嘴。  
“嗯……除了嘴唇上咬破的地方没什么问题，舌头伸出来。”黑言真的像医生一样严肃地检查着，眼尖地发现言和的舌头上有些细小的伤口，“怎么弄的？”  
“唔……口……口球刮的。”言和小声地回答道，虽然不是很想说处那些东西的名字。  
“尺寸太大了吗？”黑言认真地说了句让言和觉得很不妙的话，你这意思是还有要给我用的想法喽！？  
“唔！”言和在心里吐槽着，因为太过认真，连黑言探身吻住自己都过了好几秒才发觉。  
“嗯~”好在黑言没什么想法，含着言和的舌头吮吸两下就放开了她。  
然后黑言便继续检查起来，但是言和觉着有点不对了，你这检查得也太细了吧，每一处青紫红印和齿痕都要上手摸一遍，到了胸部更是直接上嘴，一边揉一边舔舐乳首你敢说不是故意的，在腰和人鱼线上停留的时间更长，从小腹上未消的红印到侧腹淡淡的指痕，轻抚过腰侧又绕到后腰轻按，配合着温暖的水倒也确实缓解了长时间性爱带给言和的酸痛感。  
等到言和被黑言的动作弄得头脑发热，喘息越发明显时黑言的手已经探到了腿间。  
“唔啊！？”言和被揽着腰从水里捞了起来，忙不迭地抱住黑言马上又被放在了浴缸边。  
“扶好了，别摔下去。”黑言将言和的双手放在自己肩上，俯下身看着红肿的阴唇。  
“唔~”黑言用拇指分开花瓣，食指指腹轻抚穴口，等到它放松后慢慢探入一个指节，停留在浅处又曲起抽出，翻出来的嫩肉红肿不堪，甚至有丝丝血迹显出，黑言不禁皱了皱眉。  
“老板……太近……唔啊~”言和抓着黑言，后者吐出的气息不经意间落在私处，手指的动作不带一点欲望但是言和不起反应才有问题，喉间不小心溢出了娇喘。  
“这么敏感啊。”黑言抬眸看了眼言和湿润的蓝眸，手指缓缓探入小穴，用指尖摩挲着内壁，“哪里痛告诉我。”  
“唔~老板……哈啊~”言和随着手指的深入越发说不出话，塑胶手套的感觉有些陌生，每当曲起的指节和指尖触碰到之前欢爱时黑言未修剪的指甲划出来的伤口，便用力捏她的肩膀来代替自己说不出的话。  
“我以后一定好好修指甲。”黑言抽出手，随手在浴缸里洗掉透明的黏腻，蹭了蹭言和起伏地小腹为自己过去的粗暴行为道歉。  
“哈……结……结束没？”言和感觉自己的身子都软了，黑言这样不带任何想法的触碰抽送兼职要了言和的命，只希望对方能在自己没被完全挑起欲望前结束检查。  
“还有一处。”黑言抱着言和让她向前倒在自己身上，手指顺着股沟向下摸到了后穴。  
“唔！？老板……唔~痛……”言和抱着黑言绷紧了身子，从未使用过的后穴第一次就含着尾巴过了一晚上，更别提后来还是被黑言粗暴地扯出来，当指腹按在后穴口时言和就感觉到了刺痛。  
“啊，是我的错，但是阿和实在太可爱了。”黑言的手指一点点进入，大概探到尾巴能进入的深度后便停了下来，“疼吗？”  
“嗯……”言和喘着气，后穴绞着黑言的手指，难耐的饱胀感从尾椎传来。  
“嗯，阿和很乖哦，把药上了就结束了。”黑言抽出手，从一旁的袋子里拿出盒药膏，拧开后挖了一大块软膏，用左手分开言和的花瓣右手将药膏抹在穴口的红肿处后继续深入，凭着记忆寻找着伤口。  
“等……老板……哈啊~好凉……唔嗯~”抹上药膏的地方传来丝丝凉意，缓解了红肿的疼痛是真的，但是言和因为黑言的动作越发觉得身体燥热难耐，小穴开始收缩吮吸着黑言的手指，深处涌出的爱液混着融化的药膏沾满了黑言的手掌。  
黑言发觉言和有些动情了，不过还是狠心抽出手，又挖了药膏探进了后穴。  
“唔~想要……老板……唔啊~想要老板……”言和阻止了黑言抱自己离开浴室的动作，两条修长的大腿夹紧着小幅度地摩擦，爱液和药膏的混合的液体沾满了腿根，这两天言和从黑言那里学到的就是要诚实，所以她乖乖地像黑言倾诉了自己的欲望。  
“药白擦了啊。”黑言看着言和眼中赤裸的欲望叹了口气扯下了手套，探身吻住言和。  
“好好好，给你给你，到时候别哭着求我停下就好，言和~”


End file.
